Doumeki's Girlfriend
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Valentine’s Day proves once again, that Doumeki and Watanuki are perfect for each other in the oddest ways.


**Title:** Doumeki's Girlfriend  
**Universe:** XXXHolic  
**Theme/Topic:** Valentine's Day  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** DoumekixWatanuki, Himawari (Yuuko in spirit)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Er, lots of OOC to watch out for though.  
**Word Count: **1,055  
**Summary:** Valentine's Day proves once again, that Doumeki and Watanuki are perfect for each other in the oddest ways.  
**Dedication:** swinku, who is going to get me BRICKED, kshi, and explodinguterus. Be my valentines! YES, ALL THREE OF YOU. **  
A/N:** HAHA This was supposed to be like, 100 words. So much for that. I might still try to do short 100 word ficlets for all my favorite pairings later though. For now, this is my sole V-day offering, and as you can tell, is kind of by-the-seat-of-its-pants and doesn't make all that much sense. But uh, love never does? Or something profound like that. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

On Valentine's Day Watanuki can't help but feel that Doumeki is looking at him _expectantly_ through pretty much _all of their classes_. And that grates him just a little bit, makes him think that that is _so like_ the big insensitive jerk—expecting all sorts of _things_ without taking Kimihiro's feelings into consideration first— and just who the heck does Doumeki Shizuka think he is, anyway?

It all serves to get Watanuki rather worked up as the day goes on, and when Shizuka approaches him after the last bell (still looking disgustingly _expectant _at that Watanuki immediately says "No!" to him rather sharply, and in the same manner that one might use to scold a particularly naughty puppy. He even physically recoils a little, just to prove his point. "No! I did _not_. Stop _looking_ at me like that. I don't care what you think, you dummy. _I'm a_ _boy too_." Pause. Sniff. "Besides, _you _were the one who wore girls' clothes growing up, not me," he feels the need to add, a little bit waspishly.

Doumeki only blinks through the whole awesome tirade and silently reaches into his book bag.

He tosses a box of gift wrapped chocolates at Watanuki after the other boy is done ranting. "I've got practice late today," he begins, unaffected, "but I'll be there to walk you back from Yuuko's after you're done. Even if I'm late, wait for me." A beat. "Happy Valentine's Day."

And then he walks away without so much as a backwards glance, all _cool_ and _calm_ and maybe even kind of _dashing_ as Watanuki stands there holding the stupid chocolates and tries to figure out what to say in response to that. Because of all the things he hadn't been expecting to hear from Doumeki, he hadn't been expecting _that _the most.

However, once the shock wears off and he regains his faculties, his first instinctive reaction is an overwhelming, "Ha. _Ha_! He got something right for once!"

But in lieu of doing his victory-dance-of-rightness right then and there in the middle of the classroom, Watanuki clears his throat instead, and waits until Doumeki is out of sight before shouldering his bag and practically skipping out the door.

As he leaves the school for Yuuko's shop, his chest is puffed out and he is feeling strangely giddy, thinking to himself that he'll make them both a nice dinner tonight and maybe let stupid-Doumeki get to second or third base since he'd decided to stop treating Watanuki like his _girlfriend_ and finally face up to the cold, hard facts.

Needless to say, Watanuki feels like he is on top of the world.

And then, as if to make things even _better_ than they had already been, Himawari-chan pops up next to him, smiling all cutely and asking him if he'd had a good Valentine's Day so far.

"The best!" Watanuki blurts without thinking, and maybe he doesn't have to be careful about admitting things like that out loud anymore, because today, Doumeki had pretty much admitted that he likes Watanuki for being a manly, manly male. Which is a far cry from how he's always smirking and telling Watanuki he thinks he's cute when he blushes or trembles or pouts or blah, blah, blah, stupid stuff like that that always totally ruins the mood. Watanuki thinks maybe the blundering caveman is finally beginning to get a clue.

"Where'd you get the chocolates?" Himawari chirrups next, though she looks up at him like she already knows the answer to her question anyway.

"Doumeki," Watanuki says, and puffs his chest out even further. Doumeki who is officially _Watanuki's girlfriend_ now and not the other way around. Ha.

She beams at the news. "Isn't that nice?" she says.

"Very nice!" he agrees.

"Though I guess it makes sense…he got so many chocolates today I think he'd have a lot of trouble eating them all by himself before they went stale! But with the two of you working on them together it should be alright."

She says it so sweetly—and with such an adorable little giggle at the end— that Watanuki can only stare at her.

Later, when Yuuko is done laughing at him for the day and it's time to go home, Watanuki exits the front gates of the store and finds stupid-bastard Doumeki Shizuka standing out front waiting for him, looking all casual and relaxed with his hands in his pockets and his book bag over one shoulder, even if it probably weighs a ton from the ten billion boxes of chocolate he's undoubtedly got inside of it. _Ten billion_.

Watanuki glares and proceeds to throw his sad little _one _box of chocolate right at the back of stupid-bastard Doumeki Shizuka's head.

"Ow," Doumeki grunts, when the flying confectionary hits him somewhere on the shoulder (Watanuki has never been a crack shot, admittedly). He turns around then, rubbing the spot where the box had beaned him. "What was that for?"

He'd had a whole grand speech planned out about all the injustices he's thus far suffered at Doumeki's hands ever since the two of them had started making out instead of bickering (or rather, alongside bickering), but the moment he sees Doumeki's bland, stupid face looking back at him all puzzled like it is, Watanuki forgets most of what he'd been planning to say.

"We're both boys!!" he declares instead, and as loudly as he can.

Doumeki blinks. "Um?"

"White Day!" Watanuki continues shouting, pink-cheeked and kind of manic. "I don't want to see another piece of chocolate from you until White Day!! Do you hear me?"

Doumeki stares. "Okay," he says slowly, and only after a very long while.

Watanuki takes a deep breath when he hears that. "Good. Let's go." And then he walks right past Shizuka, in the direction of his apartment.

Like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened at all.

Doumeki watches after him for a moment, and wonders—dryly—what it is about the crazy that draws him so.

And on the tail end of that thought, he also wonders if all the chocolate he got today will even keep until the middle of March.

But then again, he supposes that when White Day rolls around and Watanuki is left eating old candy, he'll only have himself to blame.

**END**


End file.
